Theirs
by ashleywhitener
Summary: Ponyboy Curtis and Megan Davis, Silvia Davis little sister, have been dating for three years and kept it secret. No one knows intill Megan gets pregnant and she has to tell everyone. What will she do? Plz R&R. Bad at summeries
1. Our first Meeting

**Summery: Ponyboy has been in a secret relationship with a girl called Megan, Sylvia's younger sister, since he was 13. They've been happy with their privacy and not having any kind of teasing from their siblings. However, when they're 16, they realize they can't keep it a secret anymore. How will everyone they know take it?**

* * *

3 years ago...

Oklahoma, Tulsa

1959

I meet Ponyboy when I was coming home to live with my older sister, Silvia, and my mom after my dad had passed away from a brain tumor. Me, Mom, and Silvia never really got together because I was never a girly girl. I always loved playing volley ball, baseball, and football with my friends back in Florida, Tampa. I'd work on some old cars and trucks with Dad at his work shop after school and homework, listening to the southern music as we hanged around the shop. I was from the east side of town when me and Dad left Mom and Tulsa and was still living that way in Tampa. Even though we lived in a crappie trailer and trailer park, I still loved my life with Dad. In the back of the park was a huge field and we'd always play sports. Football and baseball the most. One girl a team and I still beat the guys.

My name is Megan by the way. I'm 5'3, have really long blond hair that stops at my mid back, a tanned and really skinny body, and blue eyes. I was told I look more like my mother more then Dad, but I could careless what the others thought. I hated my mom because she wasn't around. Always leaving me with Silvia and after she was gone for thirty minutes, her boy friend, Dallas Winston, would show up and I was stuck listening them. After awhile, I got use to the whole town and I was now going to Will Rodgers High school. My first day and when I heard about baseball, I quickly went for it. there weren't that many girls trying out for the team and I guess that was a good thing because I'd rather hang around the guys then listen to girls wine about a broken nail or they'll get they're clothes dirty. Anyways, I made the team and when I was on my way to lunch, I happen to bump into some guy with greased hair, wearing blue jeans, and a t-shirt. My books and papers were all scattered on the hallway floor and I cursed under my breath. "Sorry," I told the guy picking my stuff off the floor. "Wasn't paying attain."

The guy just smiled and started helping me clean up the mess. "Not your fault," He said. "I haven't seen you around here, you new?" I looked at him and nodded, keeping a straight face.

"Yeah, just moved here from Florida, Tampa," I admitted. "Unfortunally to live with my sister and mom."

The guy chuckled. "Cant be that bad. What's your sister name?"

I sighed and grabbed the last book on the floor. "Unfortunally, Silvia Davis," I responded. The guy looked at me for a moment having a surprised look. We both stood up and he looked me up and down for a few moments. _Great,_ I thought. _My first day and someone already thinking twice._ I sighed and looked at the peace of paper I picked up for my locker. "Let me guess?" I said breaking the silence. "Everyone except, Dallas Winston, hates my sister, right?"

"I never said that," The teen answered. "Just never thought Silvia had one- a sister, I mean."

I just shrugged and looked at the locker number. "Well, I gotta get going," I told him. "Do you know where lock 369 is?" I looked at him and his face seemed to brighten up. "Yeah, its next to mine and my buddy's locker. I'll show you." He passed me before I could protest and I sighed. I turned and started to pass him. This was going to be along day.

####

We, me and Ponyboy, just started to talk about random things like what our dads were like, what we did best, what we loved to read, what our believes were and who we like and dislike. Pony first asked how come I never laughed at his name and I just told him there was nothing to laugh about. He found it hard to believe, but thanked me for not laughing. Okay... I wont lie to you, I wanted to laugh at the name, but I couldn't. he seamed like a nice guy to me and was kind of cute. Ponyboy had gray-green eyes, brown red long hair, and seamed to like everything I did. He had even invited me to lunch with him and his for the first time after out first meting each other. Two-bite Mathews, Steve Randels, and Johnny Cade was the first ones to met. They had toke me to the DX gas station where I met Pony's second oldest brother, Sodapop, and, of Corse, Dallas was there.

I just tried my hardest to ignore him as much as possible, but him nagging about how much Silvia was, was annoying. But the rest of the day was great. I then got to met Pony's oldest brother, Darrel, or Darry, when he invited me to his house. They achally let me eat with them and after words, Pony walked me home. Turns out Pony didn't live that faraway from my house. It was about four or five blocks away from his place. Silvia and Mom didn't seam to notice that I was always with Pony. Well, that was in till Mom was home one night and we got in a argument about it. "Mom, I was just out with Ponyboy doing homework!" I snapped at her.

Mom just scoffed at me. "Doing homework?" She hissed. "Like hell you were, Megan! All I know you were in his bedroom!" I starred at her in shock.

"What?! No, Mom, his brothers were there and we were in the kitchen!"

Mom rolled her eyes and growled, "Right, Megan, you're just a whore like Silvia!" My blood boiled. I couldn't believe she just said that to me. I stood up from my spot on the couch and looked my mother straight in the eyes.

I growled, "Don't you ever compare me to that bitch!" Bam! I fell back on the couch and my cheek stung. It was something that happened so many times before me and Dad left. Mom had bitch slapped me and it hurt like hell. "Don't you talk to me like that, Megan!" I looked at her with tears in my eyes. I didn't say anything, but got up and grabbed my unpacked bag that's been in the same corner since I've been at this house. I walked back in the living room and ignored my mother telling me to get back to my room. I slammed the front door shut and headed down the side walk towards Pony's. He had told me I could go over anytime I needed to because he had heard me, Mom, and Silvia fight for the past week. But when I reached Pony's house, I just kept walking.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew it was far away from my mom and that house. Its been awhile since I cried since Dad died, but that slap really gotten to me. I haven't cried for three straight months and it starts now. "Hey, Megan!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard my name being called and turned to see Ponyboy. I stopped walking and waited for him to catch up. "You ok? you walked by awfully quickly." I studied the older boy.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just got in a argument with my mom." I added as we started to walk agin.

"Really? because you're crying," _Damn._ "And you got a big red mark on your cheek!" Pony told me conserned. I sighed and slapped my forehead for him noticing it. "You can tell me."

"Promise you wont tell anyone?" I asked him and he nodded. I said, "My mom acused me sleeping with you and said I was just like Silvia and I said I was nothing like the bitch." Pony looked at me wide eye.

"She said that?" He wondered. "Glory, Darry and Soda would skin me alive." I shrugged as we started to walk into the park. We both walked over to the swings. I sat my bag down and sat down on the swing. Pony started to swing me and we were quiet for a moment. Till I stopped and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one, Pone?" The older boy nodded and toke one, not hesitating. We sat down in the grass and starred up at the sky, watching the stars up ahead. I looked Pony in the corner of my eye. The pass week since I met him, I started getting crush on him. I haven't told anyone yet and the thought of not telling him was killing me.

But before I could say anything, Pony spoke up first. "Megan? Can I tell you something?"

"Shure," I looked at him and toke a long drag of my cigarette.

Pony sighed and said, "How do you feel about me?" I froze.

_Oh crap. _"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you like me?"

I smiled at question and sighed. Pony's face was full of worry and from where I was sitting, it was funny. "Like as a friend or like, like?" I wondered.

"Ether,"

"To be honest? I like, like you. And not as a friend ether." Pony's face lite up and I chuckled. "What do you think about me?"

Pony's face came back to a worry expression. "The, uh... Uh, same way," He stuttered and I smirk. I kissed his cheek and he looked at me surprised, but grinned at me. "So, what does this mean?" He spoke up.

I shrugged at him and toke another drag. I looked up at the sky before saying, "Could mean we can be together," I looked at him again. He nodded his head happily and I flicked my cigarette butt away from us, the same with him. "That would be great!" His voice boomed. "But what do we tell..."

"Lets not tell them right now," I told him and he looked at me confused. "Wait till we know if this is going to work out and then when we do, we'll tell them... If not, we just stay friends." Pony nodded in agreement and sighed. We stayed in the park a few more moments till clouds started forming above us and we got up to leave, but on our way to hid place, it started to pour down rain. We ended running the rest the way to his house, laughing. Darry let me stay the night since I told him me and my mom was fighting again. Like our promise, we didn't tell the guys we were together or Mom slapping me. And as I laid on the couch, I smile thinking about how my life just changed.

* * *

**I know its not as good as other stories, but I did my best. I hope you like it please tell me what you think. R&R**


	2. Pregnant

**okay guys here's chapter 2**

* * *

Present day...

I sat down on the seat of my toilet seat starring at the pregnancy test. It was positive. I slapped myself for me and Ponyboy, my boy friend, not being that carful. He didn't even know I was taking a test and I didn't even know how to tell Silvia or Mom. Mom would just say I was just like Silvia and kick me out not caring she's going to be a grandmother and Silvia would just laugh in my face. I don't know what Pony would think, his brothers and friends would kill us. They still didn't know that me and Pony were dating and Sodapop, Pony's second oldest brother, had just gotten back from the war a few weeks ago. I had no idea what I was going to do. So, I just sighed and put the test in my jacket pocket. Me and Pony were having our anniversary date tonight. We were going to the drive in and maybe go out for dinner. I still had to get ready. So, when I reached my room, I grabbed a pair of jeans, a red blouse and a pair of my brown cowboy boots. Then I went into the bathroom to curl my hair some. My hair was a little longer from when me and Pony got together and I usually did my hair when I was with him. The guys never really cared that much because I started after I turned 15.

Silvia would help me time from time, but usually wouldn't when Dallas was around. When I was done putting on my makeup and my clothes on, I grabbed my bag so I could change into my white sundress when we got to the drive in. Putting my jacket back on, I finally left for the Curtis's house. I entered the house like I always did, and no one was inside. I called and someone called "In the back yard," so I headed towards it. I smiled as I seen the guys, except Soda since he busted his leg up in the war. "Hey, Meg," Soda spoke up. "How've you been?"

I smiled. "Great," It was part lie, part the truth. I mean, I just found out I was pregnant with Pony's baby and I was going on our anniversary date tonight. "Me and Pony are going to the drive in tonight." I added.

Soda smirked. "So, I heard," He answered. "How come ya'll never gone out?" I looked at him like he was crazy and he just laughed. I starred at him for a moment before joining in laughing. _If only you knew,_ I thought looking at the others play football. I just grinned at how Pony was getting his ass beat like he always did by Johnny Cade and Steve Randels. I sighed as I thought about how three years ago Johnny and Pony ran away after killing a soc. Johnny had broken his back while trying to save a few kids in a church fire. I didn't remember where they ran off to, but the doctors said Johnny wouldn't have lived. It was a mercal that he survived and he was able to walk again as well. "Are you still playing baseball, Meg?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Soda.

"Hmm?" I replied.

Soda chuckled. "Are you still playing baseball?" I nodded and smirked at him.

"Yeah, but I'm going to take a little break from it though," He looked at me confused.

He asked, "How come?"

I shrugged and sighed. "Just haven't been feeling good lately and couch said to take it easy," That wasn't really a lie. The couch said that I've been working so hard that I've been playing for the school that I deserved a small break. "How's it feel to be home?" I questioned him, changing the subject.

Soda smiled at me and looked at the guys. "Feels great," He said it with pride. "Told Pony when we get the chance, we could go to the fair since its coming soon."

"He'll love that," Soda nodded. We both looked back at the small game. About twenty minutes later the game ended and Darry's team won. Pony just shock it off and winked at me as I stood up and we all went inside the house. I just smiled softly at him, now thinking how I was going to tell him that I'm pregnant. This was going to be one of those nights with awkwardness. One of those nights, you didn't know what to say to your boy friend when there's a problem like this.

After finally escaping Pony's house, me and Pony headed off to the drive in. We paid our way in and headed straight to the restrooms to change. Pony was wearing a nice pair of jeans and a t shirt. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and we headed towards the seats. Hand in hand, we just sat there watching the movie. It wasn't what I was expecting because it was just one of those beach movies and I always hated them. So, we just decided to ditch the movie and headed off towards a restront called 'Jays'. It was one of my favorites, but I'd rather go to Stake n' Shake in Florida. I still miss my dad and me and Pony talk about visiting Tampa if we ever got the guts to steal Silvia's car and head off for the weekend. "Whats on your mind," I looked at Pony and smiled. "You seam tinsed."

I sighed and said, "Just a lot of stuff going on," When we finally reached Jays, we went inside and sat down in the back just incase someone seen us kissing or something. I sat my bag down and sat across from Pony as the waiter gave us a minue.

"Thinking about your dad?" He wondered and I shock my head.

"No," I reply. "Has nothing to do with Dad." I groaned to myself trying to figure out what to tell him about the baby. "Pony, if I tell you something, you promise not to get mad?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Why would I get mad?"

"Well, you know how I've been getting sick?" He nods and looks at me confused. "Its because-"

"Megan?!" I was cut off and turned around to see Silvia and Dallas coming towards us. I rolled my eyes and groaned as they stopped in front of us. "What are you two doing here?" My sister questioned us.

I bite by lip and looked at her. "Just having dinner," I told her. "What are you doing here?"

Silvia smirked at me and said, "On a date," She crossed her arms. "Ya'll look like you're dating dressed like that. Are you?"

"Buzz off," I growled. "Go stick your nose in someone else's business." I snapped at her getting annoyed.

Silvia rolled her eyes. "Cant," She told me. "I found something in our bathroom that doesn't belong to me." I looked at her as she showed me the pregnancy box. I looked at Pony, he had a horrified look on his face. "Want to explain?" She grinned at me. I narrowed my eyes at her and stood up. I pulled her to the bathroom and locked the door, making shure no one was coming. Once the door was locked I looked at my older sister.

I shock my head at her. "How'd you find that?" I asked her.

"I tripped over the trash can, little sister," She answered. "So, are you pregnant?"

"Yes, but please don't say anything," I begged her.

Silvia snorted. "Who said I was going to tell anyone? Are you and Curtis dating?" I nodded and she raised an eyebrow still grinning at me. "Does he know? Does anyone know beside me?" At this point I was crying.

"No," I admitted. "And no on knows we're dating ether."

My sister shock her head at me and threw the box in the trash. She starred at me for a moment before smirking evilly and unlocking the door. She walked out the bathroom and I fallowed. I didn't care much about my make up getting messed up, but I knew I had to tell Pony now that Silvia was going to make my life hell. I looked where Pony and I was sitting for dinner and noticed he was still there, but Dallas and Silvia left. I walked over to him and grabbed a few napkins whipping my face off, hopping I got all the make up. _I guess this was one reason why I barley wear makeup,_ I told myself. I looked up at Pony. He was just starring at me, a hand in his face, shaking his head. "How long did you know?" He asked me.

I was quiet for a moment before answering. "This morning," I told him. "I was going to tell you tonight. But Silvia ruined it."

Pony just nodded. "Dal said he wouldn't say anything, but we have to tell the guys we're dating soon," He spoke up looking at me. I nodded at him and sighed.

"You're not mad?" I wondered scared.

"No, but we're so dead when we tell the others," I chuckled and nodded. "We kept it a secrete for three years, we did really good." We both laughed and stood up, forgetting about our dinner. We walked out towards the truck. Pony drove me home in silence. I gave him a kiss on the lips before heading inside and went straight to my room, crying. Mom wasn't home, thankfully, so, I was able to go to my room without hearing her run her mouth. I just laid on my bed and started to cry. This wasn't going to end to well. And if my sister had anything to do with it, she was going to give me hell.

The next morning, I got up and toke a long shower before getting into blue jeans, a red t shirt, and sandals. I didn't really feel like getting all nice since me and Pony were going to have to tell the guys about us being together for three years and me being pregnant. But when I reached the Curtis's, no one was home. The door, of Corse, was unlocked so, I just walked in. "Anyone home," I called.

"In the room, Meg," Pony called back from his room. I smiled to myself and walked to his room. I knocked on the door before entering. Pony was laying on the bed reading a book, and when I entered I closed the door behind me before sitting down on the bed where he laid. "Where is everyone? I figured Two-Bite and Steve would be stuffing their faces with chocolate cake or beer," I joked.

Pony chuckled and sat up, setting his book down. "Soda and Darry went to the store to get some food and I don't know where the others are," He admitted. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "I'm alive," I sighed. "How are we going to tell them?" I wondered.

"Guess we just let it out," He says slowly. "I don't know how we could without them getting upset." I nodded and climbed beside him. He put his arm around me and kissed my lips. When we broke apart, I leaned my head on his arm and sighed. "This is going to be along day aint it," I looked at Pony.

He just nodded. "Oh, well," We kissed again and just then, the door opened. We broke apart to see Soda. His mouth was wide open and eyes were huge, his whole face expression was surprised and confused at the same time and we just starred at him, not making a sound.

Both me and Pony were now sitting in the kitchen as Darry and Soda started to luther us how we shouldn't of been alone together in the room. I was just sitting there quietly as Pony argued back. I knew this was what was going to happen if they ever found out we were dating in the first place. We still haven't told them that I was pregnant with Pony's baby and that not even my mom knew. I wondered how they were going to take that and I looked at them waiting. "Both of you were being irresponsible!" Darry's voice boomed through the kitchen making me flitch. "Its a good thing Soda walked in on you when he did!"

I sighed getting annoyed at all the yelling and finally spoke up. "We weren't doing anything," The three looked at me. "We were just kissing and that's all."

Soda starred at me. "So, you two are together now?"

I shock my head. I said, "We've been together for three years," They looked at us surprised. "I thought it'll be better if we kept it secrete because I didn't know how ya'll would take it. It was bad enough I had my mother calling a whore like Silvia and I didn't want anyone else thinking that ether."

Darry shock his head at me. "We wouldn't of thought that," He responded. "Ya'll should've told us before, but ya'll still shouldn't of been alone. All we need is you getting pregnant, Meg." Me and Pony looked at each other scared and his brothers starred at us.

"About that," I spoke up. We looked at them.

"WHAT!" They both yelled and I jumped at the sudden outburst. Soda put a hand to his face and sighed. "A year away from home and this is what I miss," he mumble and I rolled my eyes. "How long have you known?"

I sighed. "Since yesterday morning," I admitted. "It was uninspected and Silvia was the one who had to run her mouth."

"Silvia?" Darry repeated and I nodded.

I told him, "We were at jays having our anniversary dinner when her and Dallas showed up," I frowned. "Dallas said he wouldn't say anything, but if I know Silvia she would've made my life even more worse then before I gotten pregnant and she knew we were together." I explained.

The two sat down and Darry sighed. The anger that they had was slowly going away and I was thankful for that. We were silent for a moment before Soda asked, "Is that why you're giving up baseball for awhile?" I nodded.

"Yeah," I say and sighed. We were quiet again and something came to my mind. "Uh," They looked at me. "How are we going to tell Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny?" They looked at each other.

"Tell us what?" My eyes widen and I looked behind me. _Oh, shit,_ I thought.

* * *

** Okay hope ya'll like it. plz R&R**


	3. Telling Mom and The gang Hard work

**sorry it toke so long guys, but here's chapter 3**

* * *

"So, ya'll been dating for three years, huh?" Steve wondered as we all sat in the living room. Me and Pony both nodded and I managed to smile a little. I said, "Yeah."

They smiled. "How come ya'll never told us?" Two-Bit asked. I sighed and started to explain why we weren't telling anyone about our relationship. I was just surprised they were taking it as good as Darry and Soda was taking it. Silvia taking it well was also a surprise to me when she found out. It was Mom that I was worried about telling. As much as she hates me, I bet she's just say I was like Silvia and I was better off with Dad when he was alive. So, after explaining to the guys what happened, they seamed more excited then earlier. I ended up eating with them that night. They were having mashed patois, chicken, and green beans. Later that night, Pony walked me home and I was preparing myself to tell Mom. I kissed Pony good bye and walked in the door to see Mom smoking a cigarette and drinking red wine. When she seen me she smirked and I sat down across from her in the living rom. "What's your problem?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Nothing," I lied. "Just need to talk to someone."

Mom rolled her eyes. "Go talk to your boy friend," She told me.

"I already did," She looked at me confused. "I just need to let you know something."

"And what's that," I was silent for a moment and I looked at my hands with a blank expression. "Well tell me!" Mom snapped. I looked up at her with the same expression.

"I... I," I sighed and stood up and headed to my room. "Megan, tell me," I stopped at my mothers soft voice and looked at her. My mother's eyes had changed from hard to soft and loving. I sighed again and said, "I'm pregnant," Her eyes went back to hard and before she could say anything, I cut her off. "I know," I spoke up. "Just like Silvia, right? Well, you were wrong." Mom starred at me silently.

I smiled. "It was mistake," I added walking to my room. "A good mistake." I whispered to myself as I closed my door and sat down on the floor. I put my face in my hands and felt a tear go down my face. I don't know why I was crying, I just told my mom that she was going to be a grandmother. I just stuck up to myself and I don't understand why. I heard footsteps coming up to my room door and waited. I was waiting for a knock to come from my mother and her saying she was going to be there for me and the baby no matter what happened. I heard a small sigh and then someone walking away. _Oh, well,_ I told myself. _She never cared anyways._

* * *

A week later me, Pony, and his two brothers were at the doctors office waiting for the doctor to call for my name. Darry's boss had agreed to let him come with me and Pony to see if the baby was healthy and how long I was. When he did call me, he'd only allowed Pony to go to the back room with me and Darry and Soda had to wait for us. When the nurse came in, this was really uninspected. "How is everyone," She questioned us as she put the gel on my stomach.

I smiled. "Good," I replied. The nurse smiled back and we were quiet for a moment. A few moments later, she stopped looking confused, then happy. "Well, Miss. Davis," She spoke up. "You're not just having one baby," We all looked at her. "You're having triplets." My eyes widen and I looked at Pony. Pony was pale and was holding onto the counter. He almost looked like he was going to faint on the floor and when the nurse noticed, she looked concerned.

"Are you ok, sir?" She wondered.

Pony just nodded slowly. "Are you shure I'm having triplets?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, ma'am," She replied. "See? Here's one two and three." The nurse pointed them out on the screen. This left me to smile softly. I couldn't believe I was going to have three babies to take care of. Not one, but three. I looked at Pony and his pale face went back to normal. He walked over to me and looked at the pitcher. He grabbed and kissed my forehead. When the doctor came back in, he gave me the perception and told me I could get my baby booklet at the front desk. Me and Pony walked out the room hand and hand, I wanted to kill Pony for getting me in this passion, but I guess I'll have to let his brothers do that. "How'd it go?" Darry asked as I grabbed my booklet.

"Great," I replied. "But do me one favor."

"What's that?" Soda spoke up.

Pony gulped. "Promise you wont kill your brother," I answered. The two older Curtis's looked at me confused. "I'm having triplets." They starred at me for a moment and gone pale as we walked out the building. I just had to laugh as the two glared at Pony and he grabbed my hand to make me walk more faster. I laughed more as Darry started to grumble about how he wasn't going to get any sleep with three babies in the house and Soda muttering he wasn't baby sitting. "Ya'll are going to have some fun with all this," Darry spoke up as he drove off towards the house. "And, Megan," I looked at him. "You don't have to stay with your mom and sister, you can stay with us if you need to." I looked at him.

I asked, "Are you shure?" Darry and Soda nodded.

"Yes, if I know your mom, she's going to give you a hard time with all this," Darry responded. "We're here for the two of you, no matter what happens." I looked away from them for a moment and softly smiled. I don't even know why I asked that question. ever since I moved here, those seven boys were like brothers to me. Even Dallas when he wanted to. I was just hopping Silvia and Mom was going to want to see the kids and be in there lives.

* * *

After telling the gang, they were all jumping for joy. We had a small celebration that night by having a cook out with just the eight of us. Me and Pony got to share a room together, but had to keep the door open. Like we'd do anything, but we still kept the door open for Soda's and Darry's sake. Anyways, the next morning, I went home to pack up my things. I grabbed my house key and unlocked the door. Then walked towards my room. "So, you're leaving," Me and Pony jumped and turned to see my mom. She sighed and leaned against the door frame. "You're moving in with..." She trailed off.

I looked at Pony and said, "With Pony." I looked at her and for the first time, Mom looked sad. "Why?"

She just shock her head. "Nothing," She answered. "I'll leave the door open so, you can take your stuff out. Lock the door when you're done." She walked out the door and I grabbed the pitcher of the babies from my front pocket. I was planning on leaving it so, Silvia and Mom could see. But I wasn't so shure now. We quickly got back to packing my things. All I grabbed was my clothes, a few pillows, a extra blanket, my yarn (I love croshing and netting), some shoes, and a jar of money I made from working at the DX. When we were done, we toke them all out to my truck. I went back to the shed and grabbed my tools since I loved working on the cars still and also put them in the truck. I grabbed the pitcher and set it on the kitchen table before going back outside and locking the door. I didn't look back when Pony started to drive off, but it hurt that I was leaving my home. When we got back to the Curtis's, we just put all my stuff in the corner till we were able to put them away.

After dinner that night, I just sat in the living room watching the guys play poker and Mickey Mouse. I wasn't really paying attain to what was going on. I was just trying to figure out what to do if my family didn't want anything to do with me or my children. If my dad was here, he'd be angry, but still there for me. I didn't understand how I got to this, but at the moment I didn't care. I mean, I still had to deal with the kids at school in three more months and when they start to notice that I'm getting big, who knows what would happen then. Then, snapping out of my thoughts, there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock. 8:15; who would come here at this time of night. I stood up and opened the door to see Silvia with a few bags. "Silvia? What are you doing here?" Dallas asked walking over.

My sister shrugged. "Mom said to bring you these," She told me handing me the few bags. I cocked my eye brow. "What? Don't look at me like that," She added. "Just doing what Mom told me to do."

"What is it," I wondered.

Silvia shrugged again. "I don't know," She replied. "I guess they're your stuff." And with that, my sister walked away from me. I looked at the bags that she left me and then back at her as she disappeared in the dark. "What was that all about?" Pony asked coming to the door.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Guess Mom sent me the rest of my stuff." I added grabbing the bags off the floor and bring them inside the house. They guys looked at me confused before I went to mine and Pony's room. I sat the bags on the floor before opening them to see what was in them. I was surprised when I seen a album, a camra, video camra, and some pitchers of me, Mom, Dad, and Silvia before our family went to hell. I sighed and looked up for a moment, looking at the pitcher of the babies. This was going to be hard. Really hard.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3, hope you injoy it. Sorry for the miss spelled words and if this chapter isn't any good. Plz R&R. 8D**


	4. SisterHood!

**Here's chapter four guys. Plz in joy.**

* * *

Three weeks after I found out I gotten pregnant, things were slowly getting better. I was almost two months pregnant and me and Pony were trying to get ready for things. At the moment, we were having a hard time with my boss. He told me I could still work, but when I was about three months, then I had to stop for awhile. As I stayed with the Curtis's, I was helping with the bills for Darry and saving up the left over money for the cribs. We were just planning on getting one or two cribs so the babies could share or see if Mom still had the baby crib that she got when she had me and Silvia. But every time I went to the house, Mom and Silvia weren't home. So, I finally gave up on it.

Me and Pony were planning on getting married. Maybe before I gotten to big or after the kiddies were born. I haven't decided yet on what to do, but Mrs. Mathews, Two-Bit's mom, said she'd help us with the wedding. Hell were already looking at wedding dresses. I didn't know why, but I figured if I got over with, it'll be one less thing we'd have to deal with. We've been looking all day and I knew this was going to be difficult. That's when I went home to see Silvia at the front steps of the house. I was surprised that Darry or none of the gang was there, so I didn't bother to say anything to Mrs. Mathews, but thank you. "Bye, Mrs. Mathews," I told her as I got out the car.

She smiled at me. "You're welcome, honey," She looked passed me. "Is that Silvia?" I looked over my shoulder and nodded.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Well, tell her I said hello," I nodded again and shut the door. When Mrs. Mathews left, I crossed my arms and looked at my older sister. I walked over towards her slowly and she looked up smiling. That was the first time I ever seen my sister smile at me and I admit it was surprising to me. I didn't even bother saying anything as I sat down next to her quietly. It's been along day and when Silvia's quiet, there's something wrong with her. I looked at her. I asked, "So... What are you doing here?" Silvia looked at me and handed me a peace of paper.

She said, "They're small," I gave her a confused look. "I mean the babies. Triplets, huh?" I nodded.

"Yeah, can't wait," I admitted. "Why didn't you just walk in like every one else does?" I wondered.

My sister shrugged. "Cause Dad taught us both not to do that, Megan," I rose an eyebrow. "What? You didn't think I listened to what _daddy_ said before you two left?" She asked sarcastally.

"Yes," I said telling the truth. She looked at me surprised. "What? I always thought you listened to Mom." We sat there in silence before laughing at what I said. Silvia sighed. "How's the shopping going? Heard you were marring Ponyboy," I looked at her and smiled softly.

I replied, "Fine," I looked up towards the gate. "We're looking for a dress right now, but its going great." I looked back at Silvia and started to think. I always wanted to hang out with Silvia, but was always scared to. I mean, we never really talked till now. "Silvia,"

"Hmm," She looked at me.

"How would you like to help me find a dress," I asked her. "I mean just you me?" Silvia looked at me even more shocked then ever. I don't think I ever seen my sister look so shocked or surprised or maybe even scared then what I just asked her. So, I bite my lower lip and waited for an answer. It looked like she was just thinking on what to do. Maybe it was a bad idea to ask such a question. We never spent time together, not even before me and Dad left or when she came down for a visit. Just when I was about to say 'never mind', Silvia sighed. "Yeah," She says finally and I just now realized I was holding my breath in. "I'll go with you. Whens your next shopping day?"

I thought for a moment and shrugged. "I haven't thought about it yet," I responded, groaning at the thought. "How 'bout this weekend?" Silvia nodded.

"Sounds good to me," She smirked. "If you want, I can help pay for the dress." Before I could protest, I thought it over. I really needed help with paying for a dress and I need to help to pay the bills. So, I nodded in agreement. "Good, its a date then," Silvia joked. We both laughed and started talking about other things. I have to admit, this was probably going to be the first and last time Me and Silvia ever had a good time together unless she agreed coming out to see me every now and then and hang out with me during school. But it was to soon to tell at the moment.

* * *

That weekend, after telling Pony where I was off to, which surprised the gang because me and Silvia was going to spend time together, me and Silvia was off to the wedding shop. I had grabbed the money I had saved up, about $258. 36, and put it in my wallet. Silvia had taken me to one of the wedding shops that were the most popular. She token me to Oklahoma city and boy was that wedding shop was beautiful. Somewhere I have never been in my whole life. I looked at my sister with raised eyebrows and she just chuckled. "What?" She asked me. "You're getting married, you deserve something nice." She told me as a blond woman came towards us.

"Hi, how can I help you," She spoke up nicely.

Silvia gave her best smile. "This is my sister, Megan Davis, and she needs a wedding dress," The woman studied me and abruptly had a disgusted look on her face. I guess it was because I was wearing old blue jeans, a black t shirt, and old boots, a cameo hat on my head. "Well," The woman said. "Let me see what I can do for you, please fallow me." She turned and I looked at Silvia. She just shrugged and fallowed the woman, me at her side.

"What are you looking for," The woman turned to me and I thought for a moment. I had no idea what I was looking for. I just wanted something nice and something that Pony would love to see me in. The woman groaned. "Miss..." She started. "If you don't know what you're looking for, then I suggest you to come back later or-"

I quickly cut her off. "Will you give just a moment to think," I snapped at her, catching her off guard. "This is all new to me, okay? So, I don't need no snotty bitch giving me a hard time when I think things over." I could see Silvia trying to hide a smirk and trying not to laugh. But the lady's face was getting red. It was my turn to hide a grin. I haven't ever said that in my whole life.

"Take your time then," She said through gritted teeth and then walked slowly away. I turned to Silvia and we both started to snicker. "Lets not do that again," I told her in a whisper.

"I agree," She chuckled. "So, what are you looking for?"

I sighed. "Something simple," I answered. "Something that's going to show my belly off, pure white, and at least down to my feet," Silvia smiled at me and we started walking towards the lady. "And something me and Pony would like. Nothing to expensive." She looked at me.

"Sounds good to me," When we reached the lady, I told her what I wanted and she just nodded. She brought me a few dresses, about, maybe, four or five at least. One dress was just like I asked for and was sleeveless. When I stepped out the dressing room and seen myself in the mirror, I loved it. The lady gave me one of those white fishing net like hat vials things and I quickly knew this was my dress. I agreed taking this dress and the lady said it was 15,200. I was about to deny the dress when Silvia said I'd take it. I tried protest, but she said I could pay her back with the money that I already had in my wallet.

* * *

When our day was finally over, it was almost five. We spent our day buying things for the wedding and shoes to go with the dress. I was having so, much day, I forgot about me and my sister ever being to hang out this one time. When we got to the house, Silvia helped me carry my things inside, making shure Pony wasn't home. He wasn't, thank god, and nether was the gang. Me and Silvia started putting things in the closet when we heard the front door slam shut. "Any one home?" Pony's voice called through the house.

"In the room, give me a moment," I called back putting the wedding dress on the top shelf to hide it from Pony. "There." I whispered.

"I had a good time today, Megan," I looked at my older sister and smiled softly. "Maybe we can do it again."

I nodded in agreement and leaned against the door after closing it. "Maybe," We were both quiet before walking out the room and seeing Pony at the end of the hallway. I cocked an eyebrow at him and he smiled innocently. "What were you doing?" I asked him.

"Nothing, Meg," He grinned. He turned around and left. I playfully rolled my eyes and I walked Silvia out the front door. "See you later, Silvia." I say to my sister and she nodded.

"Bye," She answered going out the door and down the street. I shock my head and turned to see Pony smiling at me. "What?" I spoke up.

"Nothin'," He replied kissing my cheek. "How was your day?"

"Good," I admitted.

* * *

**Plz R&R and tell me what you think! 8)**


	5. The socs

**Sorry it toke so long guys... Here's the next chapter. 8)**

* * *

"Wanna go to jay's?" Asked Pony as we drove down the road. I looked over at him and nodded. We had just gotten done with the doctor's office so, I was pretty hungry. For two months, my stomach was already showing a little. I was still working at the DX, but the boss was having me work at the casher for now. When we got to jay's, we ordered what we usually got. We were just talking and minding our own business when the socs came in. I didn't notice them in till they came over. _Oh great,_ I thought. "Well, look what we got here," I looked at the soc that spoke up and my face gone pale. I knew exactly who he was. David Mikaels'. He was Bob Sheldon's buddy.

"What do you want, David," Pony spoke up.

David smiked. "Just thought I come visit you and the slut - I mean, your girl friend," He snickered. "We heard, Meg, hope its not like you." At that moment, my fear went to anger. I knew what they were talking about and I didn't like it one bit. "Back off, Mikaels," Pony snapped. "Leave us alone."

"Why greaser," Wondered one of David's friends. "We're still a little pissed about what happened a few years ago."

I rolled my eyes and sighed annoyed. "Pone, lets just go, I cant handle this right now," Pony nodded and we both got up before paying the waiter. When we reached the truck, it wasn't a surprise when the socs came out and started to argue with Pony. "Meg, get in the truck," Pony told me. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Naw, man, she can stay and watch us beat the shit out of you," My eyes widen and before I could react, one of the socs grabbed me from behind. "How 'bout a little fun, greaser?" David punched Pony in the face, making him fall to the floor. I gasped and tried getting out the soc behind me, grasp. But as I did so, the socs started to kick and punch Pony. "Leave 'im alone!" I cried. "Stop, you'll kill 'im."

David laughed. "That's the point," He growled at me. I was now in tears as I kept screaming at them to stop. "Shut her up, man," I heard one of them say. The one behind me put his hand around me, making my screams sound muffle. More and more hot tears came down my cheeks. All I could see was Pony getting beat and not moving. Everything was scaring me and just as I was about to bite the soc's hand, I heard a yell. "Get away from them!" All the socs ran off and the gang, Steve, Two-Bit, Soda, Dallas, and, to my surprise, Tim Shepard, was chasing after the socs. My first instanced was to get to Pony. He was barley moving and his face was covered in blood.

Less then five minutes, the guys were back and Soda had grabbed Pony and put him in the truck. I got in after and with the guys in the back, Soda quickly drove off towards the house.

* * *

When we got to the house, Darry quickly started to check on Pony while I was in the living room. I didn't even notice the cut the socs gave me in till Darry said something. I wasn't thinking at the moment because Pony was on my mind at the time. It was all my fault. Soda was trying to tell me it was going to be ok, but I was just out of it at the moment. After Darry came out the room, he told us that he might have a few busted ribs, a concussion, and his nose was possibly broken. When he was done making shure I was fine, I went to the room and sat down in the desk chair. Pony was fast asleep and his chest covered up in badge's, his face all bruised. A lump suddenly started to form in my throat as I pulled a chair next to our bed and sat down.

I couldn't believe this happened to us. To him. It hurt in so many ways and I wish it was me instead of Pony. But I guess things are just like that.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ponyboy was feeling a little better. Most of the bruises were gone and he was able to walk around now. I kept trying to keep the thought of the socs coming back after me because after the attack, Dallas went after them and was sent to jail for three months for beating the shit out of David. I really didn't care, but at the moment I was scared for the babies if David wanted to get revenge because of what Dal did. "Ya'll are really goin' to start a rumble," I asked them as I sat on the couch.

Steve nodded. "Yeah," He responded. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Well, its not worth it," I answered. Steve starred at me in disbelief.

"Are you for real, Megan," He wondered. "You've watch the socs beat Pony half to death," I winced at the word 'beat' and 'death'. "And you say it's not worth it." I frowned at him.

I said, "Believe it or not, yes," He glared at me.

"Why would you say that," He nearly yelled at me and stood in front in me. I stand up to. "Because it's not worth getting hurt, alright? Dal already beat the shit out of David." I added.

Steve rolled his eyes. "And look where that got him," I glared at him and Sodapop finally got in front of us. "Alright, enough," I sat back down.

"But Steve's right, Meg," I looked at Sodapop shocked. "I'm not goin' to stand here and let those bastards get away with hurting Pony and you like that." I looked at my hands, glaring at them. They really didn't understand why I didn't want them to fight. The last thing I need is the five of them, if Johnny wanted to fight, was them to come home and me have to watch over them because one of them got stabbed or something. I wanted to say something so bad but the guys, except Johnny and Pony, were telling me they were going to fight. "Fine," I said throwing my hands up in defeat and standing. "do what you think is best." I sighed annoyed and headed to mine and Pony's room. I was frustrated and they just wanted to fight because one little thing. Yes its true, I loved Pony and all, but starting a fight wasn't necessary. I sat on the bed and looked at a photo of me and Pony.

It was the day Pony and I went to Florida with the guys last summer. We went to Coquina Beach. It was a beautiful place and parrots would fly over your head. The sun was shinning and was wearing a black bikini bathing suit with Pony having red swimming trunks on. I had gotten a really bad sun burn that summer and could barley walk for almost two weeks. But while I was there, I got to visit my dad's grave and Pony toke a pitcher for me. I smiled for a moment before the thought of the guys fighting came back to me. _Damn it, _I thought putting my hand to my face. "Megan," Pony's voice came from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," I responded. Pony quickly came in and closed the door. "You don't have to ask, you know, its you're room, too." Pony grinned and sat next to me.

"You ok," I looked at him. "you were really upset when you left the room." I sighed.

I said, "I just don't want you guys to get hurt," I looked at my stomach. "I mean, its bad enough Dal was sent to jail for protecting us." Pony nodded.

"They just want to help," He told me sheepishly. "cant blame them, can ya'?" I sighed again.

"I know," I paused. "but I just don't want them ta' go through what we're going through," I admitted rubbing my stomach. Pony looked at me with wide eyes and looked like he was thinking for a moment. I looked toward the door and frowned seeing a shadow behind the door. "Two-Bite, get away from the damn door." I called.

Pony looked towards the door where we heard a nervous chuckle and I rolled my eyes as he walked away. Pony sighed and I looked at him. "I have to agree with you on that," He finally told me. "but what are we suppose to do? We don't have any money." It was my turn to think. I looked at the pitcher and I aburtly smiled, looking at him.

I told him, "Me and my dad owned an eight room ranch," Pony looked at me surprised. "I still own it, I can go there when I turn 18 unless I have someone over 18 living there with me. Its about thirty minutes away from here, we could all live there if the guys wanted to. Its even paid for."

"That would be great," We looked at the door when we heard Two-Bit's voice and a few shushes. I glared at the door and Pony chuckled. "Sorry, babe, but I don't think you're goin' to get them to stop bein' nosy." I looked at him and gave him an evil grin.

"Trust me, I know a way," I told him and he smiled.

* * *

**Sorry it toke so long guys, I got sick. And yes coquina is a real beach and if you don't have enough sun screen on, you'll get a real bad sunburn. Plz R&R and I'll write more as soon as I can. BYE!**


	6. Not My Day

Its been a few days since the guys and I talked about the rumble and Pony and me moving to the ranch with the six guys. I called my Dad's friend, Mr. Samuel, and he said that we could move in when ever we wanted. The ranch was achy thirty minutes away from Tulsa so, it wouldn't be that bad when we wanted to visit. The ranch was a big white, somewhat like, farm house that had about eight or nine rooms inside. It has a bathroom in each room, a huge living room, dinning room, kitchen, has 100 mile archers in the front and back of the house. There's a small pond about three miles away surrounded by the woods and had a small water fall that went with it. About five feet away from the house, was the stables where Dad and I kept the horses at. There weren't any horses there now, but I plan on using some of the money that dad left for me to buy more. There were even a chicken coop and the chickens were still there.

I smiled as I thought of living in on the ranch. Its been almost three years since I've been to that place and I couldn't wait to see it. But at the moment, I was cleaning mine and Pony's room once again because it was littered with clothes, books, journals, blankets, shoes, and anything that Pony or I threw on the floor. I sighed as I started to pick up the dirty clothes first. Pony and the guys were down stairs watching Mickey Mouse and hanging out or something. I was in one of those pregnant hormones or something moods, so I was being left alone while I cleaned. Anyways, just as I was picking up a pair of jeans, I seen something I never thought I see in the house. A rat. My eyes widen as the thing looked up at me and it made a squawking sound and I quickly yelled, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. RAT, RAT, RAT! PONY THERES A DAMN RAT IN OUR ROOM!" I ran to the door as the harry rodent ran the other way. I could hear the guys running up the stairs and I quickly opened the door and ran passed the six boys.

"Where," Darry asked me.

"It ran towards the corner," I responded freaking out.

Two-Bit and Steve stepped in the room and headed towards where the rat ran. "I don't see a damn..." I head a bunch of shuffling and the two ran out the bed room, laughing and cursing about how big the damn thing was. Steve looked at me. "That's a big ass rat," He spoke up and I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares," I said. "just get the damn thing out."

"Okay, calm down," Darry told me, trying not to grin, along with the other guys. "We'll get it out." I starred at him like he was crazy.

"Calm down," I repeated. "That's a big ass rat, I'm not going to... EWWWWWWWWWWW," I pushed Steve out the way as the rat raced towards us. I quickly ran down the stairs and into the living room. The guys all fallowed me. They were all smirking at me as I jumped on the couch. "Its not funny," I said trying not top laugh myself considering it was funny how I was running away from one little thing that couldn't hurt me.

Soda snickered. "Why are you laughing then," He wondered.

I shrugged and said, "I don't know, just get the damn thing out." They all laughed.

"Where'd it go," Darry asked me.

"I think the kitchen," I responded. "Unless it went to the laundry room." Two-Bit grinned and went towards the kitchen, grabbing the broom while on the way. I looked at the others and they just grinned at me, later fallowing Two-Bit. I rolled my eyes and shock my head, figuring that this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

A few screaming, and yelling, and running, and freaking out hours later, Steve was the one who caught the rat. But instead of just taking it out towards the field, he thought he'd it'll be funny to show me the rat that he held in a towel. "Steve, that's not funny," I yelled running behind Pony.

Two-Bit howled in laugher. "It is for me," He ran towards me and I squeaked real load, making everyone laugh with Steve. "Come on, Meg, he wants ta' meet ya'." Two-Bit chuckled.

I ran out of the way and into the bathroom, closing it and making shure I locked it. There were howls of laugher and I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the toilet seat. "What the hell is going on in there," Darry's voice boomed through the house and it was my turn to smirk. Darry had left to go and get some rat traps so, he could kill the thing. I heard the guys laughing as they explained what Two-Bit was doing and I sighed when I heard Darry yell at them all about leaving me alone before he skinned them. "Can I come out now," I called.

"Yeah," Pony called back and I sighed in relief. I unlocked the door and went back into the living room, only to have the rat shoved into my face and me screaming bloody murder. "TWO-BIT!"

* * *

**Sorry its so short... I'll update soon though. Tell me what you think.**


	7. Cheater!

**Here's chapter seven guy.**

* * *

Three days after the little disagreement, I was still pissed off after what Two-Bit did. He was trying his best to try and make me laugh, but at the moment I was trying to get ready for school that was starting in two weeks. Me Darry and Pony went shopping for school supplies and it was a headache after we were done. It was my turn to make dinner on Monday night and it seamed like Two-Bit was determined to make me talk to him. To the guys they thought it was funny and I even thought it was funny that Two-bit was trying his best to make me laugh or talk to him, but at the moment, I wasn't in the mood. My baby bump was getting a little bigger and my moods for the past few days have been really tiny. It was a inch away in till I exploded.

Anyways, as I fixed dinner, I was making hamburgers, Two-Bit was in there along with the rest of the guys when the house phone started to ring. I sighed and Darry picked it up quickly. "Hello," He said into it. "Silvia," I paused and looked at Darry. "Uh, yeah, she's in the kitchen cooking dinner... Yeah, hold on," Darry looked at me and handed me the phone as he toke over the burgers. "Hello," I said into the phone.

"Megan," My older sister said and I leaned against the wall. "Sorry if I toke you away from dinner." She told me.

I said, "Its fine," I went back over to the grill and toke over again. "What's up?"

Silvia sighed. "Not much," She answered. "Any idea when Dal' gets out of jail again." I paused for a moment and sighed. I had to think for a moment before I said, "Uh, I think he gets out in two or three months," I say into the phone as I put another burger on the grill. "Why? Whatcha do?"

"Uh, that's why I called," I frowned. "Can you meet me at the park? Alone?" I looked at the clock. It was 5:15 and I sighed. I looked over at Darry. "Hold on, I'll, uh, see what I can do," I tell her.

I added, "Can I meet you after I'm done cooking dinner? I'm tryin' to give the guys a break." They guys looked at me confused as Silvia said 'fine' and I hung up the phone going back to dinner. I knew they were going to ask what was going on and that I needed to be careful. I was still being iffy on if I should leave the house or not, I was

scared that the socs would come after me again, but if Silvia needed me, I was going to see what was going on.

* * *

Before I headed out, Pony stopped me. "So, where are you headin'," I looked at him as I grabbed the leather jacket that he bought me along time ago and smiled at him. I said, "Just to the park," I quickly slipped on my flipped flops.

"I won't be long," I added as I opened the door and started heading towards the park. As soon as I got there, I seen Silvia on the porch smoking a cigarette. I sighed as I sat next to her and waited to see what she wanted to talk about. I knew if it was about Dal, she must of cheated on him or something like that. "So," I say making her look at her. "what happened? What do you want to talk about?"

"Its about, Dally," I cocked my head and gave her a concerned look. "I cheated on him," I was right. "with one of Shepard's gang and I don't know what to do." I looked at her, frowning. She always came to me when she did something stupide like this expected me to fix it because I was Dal's friend. She always came to me even if we weren't talking to each other or giving each other the cold shoulder. "What do you want me to do," Was the first thing I always asked. "I cant help you that you cheated on Dallas, its your loss, not mine." Silvia frowned at me as I started to get up, but she pulled me back down by my arm.

I glared at her. "Damn it, Silvia, let go of me," I growled at her. "I'm not helping you with this."

She asked, "Why not? You always do."

I shock my head as I got up again. "Not this time," I turned around and started to walk back to the house. As I walked I couldn't help but feel a little happy that I said no to Silvia. She wouldn't have done anything to help me if I did the same thing to Pony, hell I'd leave and never talk to Pony again if that ever happened. When I had reached the house, Pony was sitting on the porch smoking. I smiled at him as I sat next to him. "What Silvia want," He asked me.

"Just askin' how the wedding plans were," I lied, sighing.

Pony smiled. "Really," I nodded. "Are you inviting her?"

"I might," I answered.

"Any idea's where we're having this at," I smirked.

"The ranch," I suggested. Pony smiled at me. I've been wanting to tell him about having the wedding at the ranch for awhile now. I had a pretty good idea how to set everything up, but I wasn't going to worry about it till we were ready to have it.

* * *

**Sorry its so short. 8(. But I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Plz R&R.**


	8. After school

**Sorry it toke so long guys, but here's chapter eight. 8)**

* * *

"I cant believe she did that to me!" I growled slamming the truck door after I got in. Pony smiled sadly at me, he knew I had every right to be pissed off at Principle Johnson for suggesting me to got to a parenting school instead of Will Rodgers. It was during lunch and in front of Johnny and Pony while we were heading to the DX. I told the bitch no and I loved being at that high school, but instead she told me I could sign up or not come back. It was bad enough Pony was on the track team and was coming home late from practice and Darry on my ass because I wasn't doing well in school. I was now four months pregnant and the hormones were starting. "This is fucking bull shit! a month being in school and she comes to me now?!"

"Calm down, Meg," Pony spoke up after him and Johnny got in. "Don't pay any mind to principle Johnson, okay?"

I scoffed at him, "Calm down?! Why the hell should I calm down?!" I could've swore I heard Johnny and Pony chuckle under their breath's, but I ignored it. Pony then said, "Because," He paused. "unless you want Darry on your ass again for stressing out, you better calm down."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you my father?"

Pony chuckled and shock his head, acting like there was nothing wrong with this. "No, I'm your soon-to-be-husband and I'm just trying to help," He answered making me grin a little. He was right about the Darry thing. I sighed and looked out the window, wondering what I should do about Principle's Johnson's request. I honestly couldn't wait till we all left to the ranch. The other day, one of the workers that use to work there, Lorie, called me. She use to work for the horses and told me that she bought most of the horses that was there before we left. I was excited when she said there was a new horse that needed to be broken and if I wasn't pregnant, I would be able to try and take care of that. That was another thing my dad taught me - how to break a horse so I could ride it, I mean.

It was fun and exciting. It toke me three months to learn and after, I was able to help Dad with the new horses. When we got home, I gotten the biggest surprise of my life. Dally was in the living room, talking to Steve and Two-Bit how Silvia was two-timing him again. I bit my lip, scared to even go in there because Dally usually toke it out on me since Silvia was my older sister. So, I wasn't surprised when I seen that glare when I walked in the door. Its been three months since we seen Dal because of that fight and I never thought I see Dallas Winston look at me like he was now. He was starring at my swollen belly, surprised it was that I looked like this, I guess. "Afternoon, Dally," I spoke up as I went to the room to put my things away and do my homework. When I came out to the living room again, Dally looked at me again. I frowned. "Somethin' wrong, Dal?" I asked him.

He shock his head, the surprised look going back to a glare. "Your damn sister two-timin' me again," He growled at me.

I sighed, shaking my head still frowning. "What else is new," I grumbled. 'Don't start with me, Dallas," I growled back at him. "I had a ruff day and I aint in the mood to deal with anyone at the moment." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a pepsi.

"What's wrong with you," Two-Bit asked. "Ponyboy piss you off?" I rolled my eyes and walked to the room again. I sighed as I pulled out my homework and started working on it, glaring at the paper as Pony explained what happened with me and the principle today. Two-Bit and Dally were quiet for some odd reason for a moment before I heard laugher and I focused on my school work.

* * *

"Megan," I felt someone shake me gently. "Meg," I opened my eyes. "Meg, wake up."

"Hmmm?" I sat up, looking at Pony. "Pone? What is it?"

"You fell asleep at the desk again," I sighed, stretching a little. "glory," I answered.

"I'm sorry, Pone," I added standing up a little. "What time is it?"

Pony smiled at me. "Dinner time," He replied. "Darry made dinner tonight, said to leave you alone." I slapped myself on the face. I was suppose to make dinner that night for Darry and I fell asleep while working on my school work. "Shit, Pone," I stumbled to the door, still a little tired. "I'm sorry. I was suppose to cook tonight." I added as I entered the hallway.

"Don't worry about it," I looked down the hall seeing Soda coming towards us, smiling. "You had a long day," he told me. "No wonder you fell asleep." He walked into his room and I shock my head, grinning. _Only him,_ I thought as I walked down stairs and into the bathroom. After I was done, I walked into the dinning room, where everyone was sitting and eating. I sat down next to Pony and started eating the home made pizza that I was suppose to make tonight. Everyone was talking like every other night, Dal was bull shitting about Silvia, Steve and Soda was talking about cars and work, Johnny and Two-bit was laughing, and Pony and Darry was arguing about the track games that were coming up. I was just sitting there, eating and thinking about what happened today at school. I hated that Principle Johnson was forcing me to leave the school I loved the most. I toke a sip of my pepsi, suddenly hearing the phone ring.

Darry was the first one to reach it, he talked about three minutes before calling me over. "Sal, its Silvia," I groaned, seeing Dally glaring at me. I gave him a warning look before getting up and taking the Phone. "Yes, Silvia?"

"Meg," My sister sounded scared for the first time in her life. "thank god! Listen-"

I quickly cut her off, "Look if this is about Dal and you and me wanting me to help you," I paused looking at Dal who was still glaring at me. "I cant help ya'. I'm already getting dirty looks from-"

"NO!" She yelled making me flinch. "This isn't about him! Its about Mom," I froze.

"Mom," I repeated. "What happened to Mom?"

Everyone looked at me and before they could say anything, I put a finger up to make them be quiet. "She's in the hospital," Silvia told me.

"Hospital," I repeated. "Why?"

"She's asking for you," Silvia answered. "You should get down here now!"

"Wait, Silvia, why is she..." I cursed as the line went dead and I put the phone down. "I need to get to the hospital." I looked at the seven boys before Pony stood up and grabbed the keys. Darry gave him a warning look. "Where are you going?"

"Taking her to the hospital," He answered. "I'll be back." Before anyone could protest, we were out the door and in the truck heading off to the hospital. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

**Here's chapter 8 guys, sorry it toke so long and the chapter might be short**


End file.
